Before and After
by Awen Sofer
Summary: What happens before, during, and after a one night stand with Ichigo Kurosaki.   OC/AU  Add on! 4/1  Third time is the charm!
1. The One Night Stand

The One Night Stand 

Mitsu walked into the bar full of college kids wondering why she always came here. She knew she would do something stupid because she always did. One of these hard bodied, early twenty something cuties would be coming home with her tonight. If anyone ever asked her whether she had a problem she would be the first to admit it. Yes, she was addicted to younger men. She loved them and that's why she always came here. It was a veritable smorgasbord of beefcake to sate any woman's appetite. She spied three interesting prospects sitting on a couch in the corner. Her eyes ravenously gazed at the delectable buffet sitting before her. Three gorgeous young studs in an array of fabulous fruit flavors: Orange, Blueberry, and Pineapple. Oh, my!

Mitsu checked her girls to make sure just the right amount of cleavage showed. She fluffed her honey blond curls and flounced her short but full skirt as she walked toward them. The Blueberry saw her first, his sky blue eyes matched the color of his hair and those eyes were running up and down her body as she approached. He had an overt sexiness and lasciviousness about him that was almost offensive. He elbowed the Pineapple with Crayola red hair that was pulled back and wound around until it stuck up like a pineapple behind his head. He had an animalistic, untamed look about him with narrow black eyes and a plethora of tattoos decorating his muscular body. She wondered if they covered _every_ part of him. The orangette had hair the exact color of the fruit and it stuck up in wild spikes all over his head. He had the warmest, deepest brown eyes she had ever seen. He seemed capable of being very kind and loving but she would bet money he had a cruel dark side that could be merciless if necessary.

"Gentlemen, would you like to keep a lady from being lonely?" she inquired, looking at each one in turn. She almost laughed when all three separated to offer her a seat by them. Decisions, decisions. She wiggled between the Pineapple and the Orange. The Blueberry was a little overwhelming with his brand of intimidating virility.

"Would you like a drink?" Blueberry inquired.

"Of course. Order whatever you want for me. What are your names?" she asked, glancing at the two on either side of her.

"I'm Renji," the redhead replied.

"I'm Grimmjow," the blunette offered, sitting down on the table in front of her. He felt left out and certainly didn't want to be stuck behind Renji all night.

"I'm Ichigo," the orangette said, smiling pleasantly at her.

"My name is Mitsu," she announced, smiling brilliantly at them.

This had the potential of being great fun. They began the evening with straight shots of tequila. Grimmjow ordered shots and beers. When the drinks arrived, he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the shot. He held out the beer to Mitsu, dropping in the shot as she held the frosty mug.

"What's this?" She was very curious. She had never seen anything like that before. It never ceased to amaze her how these young men could always teach her something new.

"It's called a Flaming Orgasm," he said with glee, a big goofy grin on his face. He was wasted - completely.

'Of course it is, you walking hard on,' she thought to herself as she raised the glass to her lips and chugged. The boys cheered her on until she was done then they had their own Flaming Orgasms. She giggled at the thought and hiccupped loudly which sent them into a fit of chuckles at her expense. Her face felt numb after her second one of these drinks.

"Okay. I can't have anymore," she insisted when Mr. Sex on a Stick pushed another one in her face.

"Oh, come on, baby. Just one more," Renji urged, putting his arm around her waist.

Mitsu turned to look at the silent Ichigo who was just finishing off his first Flaming Orgasm. 'His orgasm took a little longer to finish off than the others,' she thought, snorting at her inside joke with herself. She took the cold glass from Grimmjow, pressing it to her forehead to enjoy the wonderfully cooling frost that still clung to parts of it. When did they arrive in hell because it's hot in here! She pressed the glass to her lips slowly imbibing the frigid, intoxicating liquid. Tonight she had gotten beyond drunk. She hoped she could remember tonight in the morning. "So, which one of you beautiful young men are going to take me home?" she asked with a definitive slur as she struggled to her feet. She swayed unsteadily, leaning so far forward she collapsed into the waiting arms of the happily accepting Grimmjow.

"Oh, yes!" he bellowed as his face was shoved right in between her breasts.

Mitsu squealed like a woman who has just encountered a rabid beast when he grabbed them and squeezed licking the mounds of cleavage that spilled over the top of her dress.

"Hey! Whoa there, asshole!" Renji yelled, peeling the blue haired man off of her breasts. He threw her back on the couch next to Ichigo.

"How about you sweet thing? You wanna walk me home? I don't live far," she said, hooking her finger around the collar of his red t-shirt.

"Renji – " Ichigo began to be cut off by the redhead.

"Yeah, yeah, just take her. I've got to babysit asshole here until he sobers up a bit," he muttered, pushing Grimmjow back on the table as he groped Renji. "Not me you jerk! I'm a man like you!"

"Right now, I don't care. You gotta perty mouth," he slurred out, leaning forward.

Renji's terrified scream followed them out the door.

Ichigo held the very inebriated woman against his side as they walked. He was afraid if he didn't, she would fall down. "Where to pretty lady? You gotta tell me where you live," he said, jostling her around a little bit because she was literally falling asleep on her feet.

"Just another block down. It's the apartment complex with the brick wall surrounding it and the courtyard out front," she explained, hoping that would get him to leave her alone for a few minutes so she could take a nap.

When they reached the place that she had described, Ichigo shook her again. "Which apartment?"

"One-oh-two. The second one on the right from here." She staggered to the door with a little bit of navigational help from her orange haired companion. She struggled with the keys and once again he had to help with direction by steadying her hand and sliding the key in the lock. "Come in with me," she requested after turning back to face him.

"I can't. I shouldn't," Ichigo said, attempting to be a gentleman but it was she was making it nearly impossible to do so. Her big breasts loomed temptingly right in front of him, occasionally brushing against his chest when she swayed forward. She was so pretty with her cat like jade colored eyes and alcohol induced blush on her fair skin.

"Please," she begged, putting her arms around his waist as she turned her lips up to him.

Ah, damn! Ichigo pressed his mouth to hers, putting his arm around her neck as he pushed her backwards into her apartment. He kicked the door closed and his hands flew to the back of her dress sliding down the zipper. His drunk, clumsy fingers clawed at the tiny straps on her shoulders, finally grabbing them and shoving them down her arms.

Mitsu was steadily moving backwards as he undressed her, and she stepped right out of her dress to leave it in a rumpled heap on the floor. Her fingers twisted into his amazingly downy soft hair as he rained kisses on her neck and chest.

"Oh, god," he moaned with appreciation as he looked at her big round breasts. He grabbed them, moaning again as he kneaded their wonderfully firm texture with his fingers. "They're beautiful," he murmured, lowering his lips to kiss one nipple then the other.

Mitsu pulled him into her bedroom, moving straight to the bed. She fell backwards, pulling him with her on top of the fabulously fluffy white comforter. Her lips opened to release a long pent up yowl of pleasure as his mouth attached itself to one nipple. He broke free long enough to yank his t-shirt over his head then returned his mouth to the other breast. She could feel him shaking and struggling to free himself of his jeans. There was one obstacle left between them that amounted to no more than three strips of elastic and a tiny bit of lace. She screeched in surprise when he ripped them from her body easily breaking the thin strips of elastic. "Oh, yes, Ichigo!" she cried as he pushed into her more than ready and extremely aroused body.

"You feel great," he moaned, thrusting into her with abandon.

"So do you," she whimpered, digging her fingernails into his shoulders.

With their inhibitions totally destroyed by the alcohol they indulged in rough, reckless sex. There would probably be a noise complaint made to the apartment manager but right now she could have cared less. The gorgeous young orange haired man was driving her insane with pleasure, bringing her to an orgasm time and time again. When he did climax, he snuggled up to her and kissed her. With a few minutes of him administering kisses and licks to her breasts, she felt his monster twitching and coming back to life between her thighs. She cried out when he moved his hips forward and was again buried inside of her. This was why she preferred younger men – they were like bunnies, they could just keep going and going. They rolled and tumbled all over the bed, switching positions and trying out new things until the bed and their bodies were totally devastated. They fell asleep just as the sky was beginning to turn a slate gray with the advent of another day.


	2. The Morning After

The Morning After 

Mitsu tentatively opened one jade green eye to adjust to the blazing sunlight that streamed into her bedroom. She wondered if anyone had gotten the license plate of the eighteen wheeler that had hit her; her head and every muscle in her body ached. How much had she drank last night? One tequila, two tequila…floor? She wished she had passed out, then she wouldn't have such a bad hangover today from drinking way, WAY too much. What happened? There was a cute guy right? There was always a cute guy. A loud snore, as if on cue, erupted from the pile of wadded up bed covers to her right. Oh, damn. She sat up, looking down next to her. Two big hands with long slender fingers gently curled into a relaxed position poked out of the top of the cocoon of puffy white comforter. She glanced toward the end of the bed to see two big feet extended over the end of the bed. This guy had gotten very relaxed and comfortable in her bed. She grabbed the edge of the comforter pulling it down to reveal two well-muscled arms that were extended over a head covered with spikey orange hair. Orange? What the hell is this?

"Oh, my god," she gasped when she reveal the strong, sharply structured but very handsome face of the mystery man. The horrifying realization struck her that she did not even know his name. She had to push him over a bit to unfurl the material from around his body. She froze as he moaned and writhed around to reposition himself and get comfortable again. He rolled onto his side, putting his arm around her waist. "Oh, no," she groaned as he pulled her under the comforter with him and against his well-defined bare chest. "Oh, no," she repeated because it became quite clear he was naked when he threw his leg over her hip. Her eyes immediately glanced down to see that she was wearing nothing but a t shirt; not hers either but most likely his.

"Please be quiet, I'm trying to sleep," he groused, tightening his grip around her until she could not breathe.

"Hey, wake up," Mitsu murmured, experimentally poking his forehead to push his face back from hers.

"Stop!" he snapped, batting her hand away.

"Dude, wake the hell up!" she yelled, thumping him painfully on the forehead.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" he bellowed, opening his eyes that were the most inviting shade of chocolate brown. He was beautiful! He looked like something fierce and undomesticated especially with his already spikey hair mussed and standing completely on end as if she had frightened him. His brown eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," she said, moving away from him.

"Where am I?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his fists.

"My apartment."

"How the hell did I get here?"

"The usual way…you walked in, dumb ass. How else?" she muttered sarcastically.

"Smart ass," he shot back, throwing off the covers to stand up. He immediately sat back down on the bed with his hands clutched into his wild hair to hold his pounding head.

"Hang on a second. Just sit still," she ordered, going to the kitchen.

"What's your name?" he yelled from her bedroom. "I'm Ichigo."

She suddenly did not feel so bad – or should that make her feel worse - that he didn't know her name either. "Mitsu," she answered, retrieving a glass of water and two aspirin for him. She quickly took two herself while she was in the kitchen.

"Honey?" he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, strawberry?" She shoved the pills and the glass into his hands. She returned his tight smile. Apparently, they both had issues with the meaning of their names.

"My name has another meaning you know," he snapped, taking the pills.

"Yes, I know. So does mine. The other meaning of your name is he who protects. Mine is light. So together we can be he who protects the light or a honey covered strawberry," she quipped, grinning sheepishly at him as she blushed. Seems like she would be over that after the awkward moment they had already shared.

"When you put it that way, it gives me a whole new perspective on that meaning. Maybe strawberry isn't too bad. Speaking of honey covered things," he said, pulling her down onto the bed next to him.

"Oh, I think I covered you quite well last night," she murmured, pressing her finger to his lips.

"Want to do it again? Refresh my memory," he insisted, pulling her hand away and pressing his lips to hers.

Mitsu tangled her fingers into his hair as he deepened the kiss and moved over on top of her. She sighed and arched into him when she felt his rigid member between her thighs. Her body must remember how he felt and it must have been great by the way she was responding. If only her mind could remember… She suddenly found herself moaning underneath him as he moved inside of her.

"You're sweet. Just like your name," Ichigo panted in her ear, pressing kisses to the sensitive flesh beneath her ear.

Mitsu drew his mouth back to hers, tentatively pressing the tip of her tongue against his lips. Her body shuddered with arousal and pleasure when he moaned and parted his lips to accept her searching tongue. She moaned in return as he sped up the erotic maneuvers of his hips.

"You're pretty damn tasty yourself, my strawberry," she whispered, holding him tightly against her as the ecstasy began to surge and build deep within her.

"Oh, Mitsu," he groaned, grabbing fistfuls of her long honey blond hair.

"Take me with you," she begged when she felt his body shuddering as he made quick, short thrusts into her. She raised her hips into him, moving them in a circular motion to increase the delicious sensation of friction between them.

Ichigo threw back his head, calling out her name as he released into her. He kissed her, continuing to move as she writhed underneath him. A vain smile crept across his face as she pushed her hips into him, calling out his name as she experienced what seemed to be a really great orgasm as her body trembled beneath his. His lips pressed kisses to her neck feeling goose bumps rise beneath them.

"You're so wonderful," she murmured in a breathy manner, pulling his lips to hers for a kiss. She abruptly rolled him over to virtually body slam him on the bed. When she spoke this time, her voice was strong with an almost mean edge to it. "You have to leave."

"What? Why?" he asked, confused by her sudden and shocking change of attitude.

"Because my lovely sweet strawberry," she purred, gliding her fingertips down his cheek. "This is the morning after. It's time to kiss me and say good-bye."

"Are you kidding? It's that simple?" he queried in disbelief. Where were the tears? Where was the clingy pathetic begging? Why hadn't she asked for his phone number? Hell, she hadn't even remembered his name when they woke up. Had they even exchanged names last night?

"Ichigo, this is the easiest and best one night stand you'll ever have. Kiss me and go," she said. A grunt was pushed out of her by the force with which he drew her against him, pressing a demanding yet tender kiss against her lips. It was as if he wanted her to remember him but with a sweet nostalgic feeling.

* * *

><p>Ichigo hurried into the classroom rushing past the teacher who was busy writing something on the chalkboard. 'They still have those?' he thought to himself as he slid into a seat.<p>

"You're late, Mr…." the teacher stopped, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Kurosaki," he answered, noticing the teacher's long honey blond hair before his eyes quickly moved to her shapely behind as it wiggled around while she wrote furiously on the board. "Ichigo." He wondered if he had said something wrong when she immediately froze and the soft click of the chalk breaking sounded as loud as a cymbal in the silence. "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed without meaning to say it out loud when the woman turned to reveal her face. There stood the lovely Mitsu - his luscious honey from the one night stand.


	3. A Honey Covered Strawberry

Mitsu found it nearly impossible to concentrate and struggled to get through her first lecture of the quarter. This was why she never let the one night stand's stay over. Typically she had her fun then unceremoniously kicked them out of the door before the light of dawn while they were still well lit and wouldn't remember anything. After dismissing class, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door as fast as she could. A strong hand grasping her arm told her she was too late or not fast enough.

"Mitsu, please –" Ichigo began to be rudely cut off.

"I am Ms. Nakamura here! Don't ever address me in such a familiar way in class," she snapped indignantly, jerking her arm out his tight grip. It hurt, but she didn't care. She had to get away from him so she quickly ran into the hall to get lost in the flow of students.

'Wow. This is not the woman I was with a couple of nights ago,' Ichigo thought to himself, temporarily stunned by her vehement protest. "Ms. Nakamura, wait! I need to talk to you! It's about our assignment!" he lied in desperation. He knew she would have to stop and talk to him then as everyone turned to stare. How could a teacher refuse a student the help they were asking for?

"Dammit!" she swore venomously under her breath. He had her, and she knew it. She spun on her heel and returned to the door of her classroom where he still stood. She shoved him back inside and slammed the door behind them. A high pitched squeaking sound emanated from her throat when she unexpectedly found herself in his arms with his lips pressed against hers. He was incredible kisser and she almost melted into him until she got a grip on herself to push him away with her hands pressed flat against his chest. "Stop it! Stop it, you idiot!" she yelled, attempting to slap him but he easily caught her wrist to stop her.

"Why don't you stop it?" he demanded, covering her hand on his chest with his hand.

Mitsu could feel the rapid pace of his heartbeat in her palm. She tried to pull her hand away, but he held it firmly against him. One too many drinks had turned into a bigger catastrophe than she could have imagined. The one time she slips up and the boy is in her class; that's just her luck.

"Can I see you again?" he inquired, letting her go because it felt like she was bruising his chest as she continued to struggle.

"Yes, tomorrow in class. Good-bye," she muttered, turning to leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he bellowed after her, watching her come to an abrupt halt at the door.

"What is wrong with you?" she yelled, turning back to face him. "It was a one night stand! Don't you get it? One night! Go find some girl your age to screw around with."

"I don't want _some_ girl. I want you. A woman. You're different," he said which sounded lame even to his own ears. Of course she's different, dumbass. "One more night. Let me have you one more night."

"A two night, one night stand?" she inquired, raising her eyebrows at the preposterous statement.

"What about an ongoing thing? A friends with benefits kinda thing?" Damn. Now, he'd jumped right into sad and pathetic.

Mitsu stared at the floor, rendered speechless by what amounted to a desperate plea. He was a good looking boy, and she doubted he had any trouble finding a willing girl to be with him. But he was just that – a boy. There must be at least a fifteen year age difference between them. She had probably already lost her virginity by the time he was born. Yikes! That puts things into an awful perspective. "No, please. Ichigo, either withdraw from my class or try to make it through the best way you can. Forget that you ever knew me. Especially in the biblical sense of the word," she added, turning to walk away.

"But I can't. You're all I've thought about for the probably less than forty eight hours we've been apart," he said, hanging his head dejectedly.

Really? Mitsu knew females were prone to drama especially since she was one, but this guy was incredible. Either he was a very good manipulator, or he hid an amazingly tender heart under a tough exterior. She sighed deeply already regretting what she was about to say. "I'm sure you remember where I live. Come by tonight at nine," she stated in a snippy manner hoping to be uninviting enough that he would not come. "Do not tell anyone about this." 

* * *

><p>Mitsu was sitting on her couch reading when the doorbell rang promptly at nine. "Shit!" she growled, throwing her book on the glass coffee table. The stubborn little brat didn't know how to take a hint. She answered the door, dismayed to see had had brought presents: a bouquet of pretty pink calla lilies and something else in a bag. She almost began laughing with his bold and openly suggestive choice of the calla lilies that were touted by the Romans to be a symbol of lust and sexuality because the flower contains a phallic like pistol nestled inside a female like flower. She should have already guessed subtlety was not a quality he possessed.<p>

"My lady," Ichigo murmured, handing her the bouquet.

Holy hell. Between his persistence and his charm, he was going to be a hard one to resist. Mitsu sighed heavily feeling doomed before she even allowed him in her apartment. She turned to go to the kitchen hearing him following closely behind her after he shut the door. A tall glass would have to do for a vase. Flowers were not a gift she had received many times in her life. The vases from the few arrangements she had received from wanna be Romeo's usually met a grisly and fractured demise when they were thrown at the givers head to crash against the wall or floor and burst into a thousand pieces.

"I've got another surprise. I think you'll like it," he said, taking the items out of the bag.

Mitsu turned to see a container of big, juicy looking strawberries and a container of honey shaped like a bear sitting on the counter. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. He did have an uncanny way with nuanced hints of 'hey, I wanna have sex with you.' Extreme creativity like this was unusual to find in a male his age – hell, a male of any age for that matter. Some men still thought an upfront and quite demoralizing approach of saying something like, "I want to nail your ass to a mattress" was an appropriate pick up line. Worse yet was the cheesy and laughable approach that plays out like this:

Man: Did it hurt?

Woman: What?

Man: When you fell from Heaven because you look like an angel. Want to come home with me and let me buff your halo?

Ugh. Big eye roll as the woman fights the urge to vomit. The end of a disastrous scenario where the man goes home alone.

Mitsu watched as he flipped open the cap on the bear's head and squeezed the honey onto his finger. She opened her mouth obediently when he brought his honeyed finger to her lips. He was too much fun the first time not to play this game with him. Besides, she had already opened the door for temptation, quite literally, so why not play along? Her eyes met his as she sucked the sticky, sweet liquid from his finger. She wrapped her hand around his wrist, sliding her hand up and down his forearm in slow gentle movements to mimic stroking something else. Her eyes stayed on his face as his gorgeous brown eyes fluttered closed, and he groaned deeply with arousal. She removed his finger from her mouth to turn her attention to the strawberries. She pretended not to notice his curious stare as she slowly bit off the end of one of the fruits, allowing the juice to dribble down her chin before quickly licking it up. The strawberry was hollow in the middle so she filled it with the honey. She turned to catch his eyes for a brief moment before they moved to her mouth to watch her tongue flick out and dip inside of the strawberry. For a second she was sure he was going to faint as she continued to lick the golden fluid out of the fruit.

"Do you want to eat it?" she inquired in a soft, sexy voice, holding the berry to his lips. She allowed a lecherous grin to curl her lips as she looked at him.

Ichigo mimicked her by thrusting his tongue inside of it, moaning when he tasted the sweetness of the honey still inside. He took the whole thing in his mouth, chewing slowly as he watched her biting on her bottom lip. He smiled at her flushed face and desire glazed eyes that studied his face. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one getting turned on by this unusual foreplay. This was a dangerous game she was playing because he becoming more addicted to her than he already was.

Mitsu held her breath as he gazed at her. Her whole body felt like it was vibrating from the sexual tension between them. She wanted him so badly an ache had formed between her legs that almost made her cry out with the pain from its intensity. Her hands grabbed his collar, pulling his lips down to hers. There was no reason to hurt this much when the cure for her ailment was standing right in front of her. She pulled him down to the kitchen floor, freeing his erect and more than ready manhood from its denim prison. A vicious, feral cry tore from her lips as she impaled herself on him without even taking off her clothes. She simply pushed her panties aside under her nightgown and jumped on him. The lacey underwear created an extra friction that seemed to affect him quite nicely as he grabbed her hips and bucked under her like any good rodeo horse does its rider.

"Oh, yes, Ichigo!" she cried out, grabbing fistfuls of his t shirt to use it like reins. This was incredible. He felt so good inside of her she knew it would not be very long at all before she climaxed.

"Come on, honey. Give it to me," he goaded her, reaching between their grinding bodies to rub her and rush her forward to a spastic, weeping orgasm. He sat up, pulling her face down to kiss away the tears of joy filled sexual bliss while he continued to thrust into her. "I want to be with you. Tell me I can be yours. I'll be your sex slave. I don't care as long as I can be with you."

Mitsu listened to his ecstasy driven pleas, but her body was too swamped with pleasure for her to be able to offer a retort or a reply except by moaning and shoving her body down on him. She held him close to her, calling out his name when she felt his hands and tongue on her breasts.

"Answer me," he panted, looking into her eyes. "Answer me or I swear I'll stop."

That was a threat she seriously doubted he would follow through on, but why take chances? "I want you. I want you to be mine," she whispered, crying out when this spurred him on to thrust up at her with renewed and strengthened strokes. "You're so wonderful. You feel so good inside of me. I-I lo-," she started before biting her lip to cut off her words. No! She refused to get that carried away with passion that she would use that four letter word. She didn't mean it. "I want you to fill me up," she begged, clinging to him as he bounced her up and down on him.

"Already? Now?" he asked, pressing quick, hungry kisses to her face.

Mitsu couldn't tell if he was asking if he could release into her or if he wanted to wait. Her answer came quickly (as did he) when he held her tightly against him to push into her with concentrated thrusts fulfilling her request. Her body shook when he grew still under her but did not loose her from his strong embrace.

"I lo-" he started but she pressed her lips to his.

"Don't say it. Dear, god, please, Ichigo, don't say it. It's just sex. We're not supposed to care. We're not supposed to feel _that_," she murmured, keeping her forehead pressed against his lips to keep him from speaking.

Ichigo grabbed a handful of her hair at the base of her head so it wouldn't hurt too much when he pulled her head back. His eyes searched hers briefly before he pressed a kiss to her partly open mouth. He deepened the kiss, pulling her mouth firmly against his. "I won't say it," he assured her, trailing kisses down her neck. "But there's nothing you can do to stop me from feeling it."


End file.
